Rain
by mistyrose224
Summary: When Edward gets caught in the rain, he lets his mind wander to unpleasant memories. Will Roy be able to comfort him, or will he be lost to his thoughts?. I'm not great at summaries. Just a cute oneshot of Roy/Ed Parental!.


This is just a cute oneshot of Roy and Ed, something that flashed into my mind. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped but, do they ever?. Lol

I hope you enjoy this little dabble of cuteness. I went through and corrected a few spelling mistakes. It should be fine now.

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

It was a horrible and nasty day out, the rain was pelting down and hitting the window panes. Below on the street, people were rushing to get out of the harsh weather. They covered their heads with purses and suitcases, the smarter ones had umbrellas as they trekked down the wet streets heading for home.

Roy pitied anyone out in that weather, he despised the rain. It was cold, wet and all around horrible!, anyone who could possibly enjoy that kind of weather had to be mad!. Roy shook his head clear of his wandering thoughts, his onyx eyes focused back on the large stack of paperwork that'd accumulated there. He had mutual feelings towards his paperwork, he'd been putting it off for about three days now. Of course, it'd stacked up and some paper's were due. Lets just say Hawkeye wasn't very happy, she'd threatened him with her beloved pistol; telling him he'd better have them done by tomorrow morning. Or else!. He shuddered from the thought.

Looking up at the clock, it read 15:23. He still had hours to go before he would be able to go home and relax. He stood up, letting the over used pen fall from his hands and onto his desk. He walked over to the window and looked out as a flash of lighting lit up the dark sky. Looking into the street, most of the people had fled into their warm homes until the cold weather died out. However, a small blotch of red and black caught his eye. Out in the pouring rain with no umbrella or any rain gear on, was Edward. His blonde head was dipped to the ground, his shoulders hunched and his gloved hands were in his pockets. He was just standing there, letting himself get soaked.

Roy sighed an inhuman sound, he hung his head and letting his short raven black hair fall into his eyes. "Why is he out there for?, he's going to catch a cold!" He hissed to himself. "Oh well, it's not my problem.." A sense of guilt poured into him, weighing him down as if he had a thousand pounds upon his shoulders.

Looking back out the window into the pouring rain, the kid was still standing there. A flash of lighting filled the sky once again and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Errr!, I can't leave him out there..." Roy sighed again, he wasn't going to enjoy going out there, but unlike Edward; he actually had enough sense to bring an umbrella with him. He headed downstairs for the door and fanned the umbrella out. He stepped into the outside world. Rain was dumping off of his umbrella and onto the ground, a slight breeze was blowing; sending drops of rain into his irritated face. He focused his onyx eyes onto the boy across the road from him. Edward seemed distracted, it seemed he didn't even realize it was raining cats and dogs out. His blonde bangs were matted to his face, blocking any view of his expressive eyes.

Roy walked closer to Ed, frowning. "Fullmetal, what're you doing out here?" Edward slowly raised his blonde head, big teary golden eyes met his. The rain disguised the tear stains that trailed down his checks.

"Nothing." Edward mumbled, he shifted his stance. His famous red cloak was soaked and it stuck to his small form; showing how skinny he was.

He needs to eat more...Roy noted to himself, he furrowed his brows. "Well since you're doing nothing, perhaps we could get out of this rain?" Roy suggested as he glanced around the empty street. All the smart people had fled long ago, leaving him and Ed out here in the pouring rain.

"Nah, I'm fine." Edward mumbled, his head hung and his shoulders hunched, his clothes were dripping wet.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked as a small frown appeared on his face, Edward shrugged and kept staring at the ground. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said in a barely audible tone.

He sighed, he was not supposed to be dealing with this. He wasn't cut out to handle teens. Mainly, he wasn't cut out to handle their problems. He wasn't father material. Yet he felt like he needed to help Ed. He cared for the boy in ways he couldn't explain. Maes had always told him it was because they were a messed up version of a father and son. He didn't believe that.

"Obviously, there's something bothering you. Now, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." Roy gently said, stepping closer to the boy.

The umbrella was overhead of them, shielding them from the harsh rain. He gently rested a warm hand on Edward's shoulder, making the teen look up at him.

"Now tell me." Roy suggested, an unusual soft smile appearing on his lips.

Edward frowned, it looked as if he was debating wither to tell the man what was bothering him. "It's nothing really, it's just..." He paused, peering into Roy's onyx eyes.

"Go on." Roy urged him onward, a flash of lighting filled the space around them for a moment. The sound of the rain hitting the pavement filled their ear with their loud demands to be heard.

"I was walking to the dorms when it started raining and then I let my thoughts wander...to the night I tried...bringing mom back...and Al.." Tears filled his big golden eyes and slowly dripped to the ground, mixing with the rain water.

Roy tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, he knelt down and looked into Ed's face. "It wasn't your fault you know, you didn't mean for that to happen." He told told gently.

Ed shifted his gaze down towards the ground, his long blonde bangs fell into his face.

Roy put his finger under Ed's chin and lifted his head until their eyes met. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." He told Ed sternly, trying to get through the boy's thick skull.

"But it was, I knew it was forbidden and I did it anyways!...I almost killed my brother.." His voice was barely a whisper, tears leaked from his wide golden eyes and fell onto the ground. "It was raining that night, just like it is today.." Edward mumbled quietly.

"Edward you listen to me," Edward looked back at him, it wasn't often Roy used the boy's name. "It wasn't your fault!, you didn't know that would happen. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done it...Would you of?" Roy smiled gently, Edward furiously shook his head.

"That's what I thought, now. Lets get out of this rain before you catch a cold." Roy was about to stand up when a small force slammed into his chest and small arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Roy was too shocked to move for a moment, his free hand was raised in the air in stunned silence; his mouth was agape.

Slowly, he let his hand fall onto the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. He rested his chin on the boy's wet blonde hair, he listened to Ed sobs through the sound of the rain. Edward's small form racked with each sob, tears fell onto Roy's deep blue coat. A small smile grew on Roy's face as he lightly patted Ed's back as he tried to calm the boy, he rubbed his back in circles. The sobs reduced to sniffles and the grip Edward had on his torso lightened. He pulled away, a smile was on Ed's face. "Thanks." Golden eyes met onyx.

"Anytime. Now, can we get out of this rain?" Roy asked, Edward chuckled. "Why, is it too cold out here for your old body to handle?" He grinned, lighting up his golden eyes with a playful glint, all trace of tears were gone.

Roy playfully pushed Ed, "No, I was more worried about you. You know, with being so small and all, I'd figure it'd be pretty easy for you to catch a cold." Roy smirked, watching Ed frown.

"I'm not small!" He hissed.

"Sure you not. Come on, lets go and get warmed up. Would you like to stop somewhere and have a cup of hot chocolate?" Roy smiled kindly, resting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Edward raised a brow but he didn't shake it off.

"Sure, as long as it's soy and not milk!" Edward made a face at the thought of milk. Roy chuckled, "Alright, it's a deal then. Come on!" He smiled as the boy walked with him to a local coffee shop.

The rain was still pouring down, but they didn't really notice. They were safe from the weather as long as they were under their umbrella. Thunder rumbled overheard, drowning out their laughter and teasing. No, the weather didn't matter as long as they had each other.


End file.
